ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Complete List of PPC Fiction
'History' This page is a duplicate of the Complete List maintained by Araeph; it indexes a list of all Spin-offs and other PPC related stories. The original list may be found here. If it is not up-to-date, please leave a comment on the List telling Araeph what needs to be changed. It is the sister list of the List of Everything PPC. To ensure a back-up, the livejournal list will continued to be updated, but probably not as frequently. 'Updates to the List' Any Agent may update a mission count, introduce a new spin-off, or make a note about a particular series. A few reminders, however: *Although this list is organized by department, this is not a List of Departments. Departments without stories centered on them should not be listed here. *Entries should be titled after the agents who star in them. *Include a chapter count after each series. The count applies to chapters without actual missions (interludes, prologues, etc.), as long they are PPC-related and more than just forewords. *Stories with a new mission count (updated within the last month) should have the number in red, a green NEW! tag, and the month/day date. When they are no longer new, the tags should be removed. *Mark, but do not remove, broken links. You may remove them if you are replacing them with a link where those missions have been re-hosted. (The original links may help us find the missions.) 'PPC Turnover Rate' It’s often said in the mission reports that the PPC has a high turnover rate. The sad fact is, one-fourth of all agents quit after a single mission, and two-thirds quit after three or fewer; most of the missions listed here are by agents who are now inactive. Out of all the series with active links, only 21 of them have five or more chapters, and only five have ten or more. (So far, the only spin-offs to meet The Original Series' 20-chapter mark are IndeMaat's Agents Allison and Tasmin and Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains's Agents Trojie and Pads.) So, a word to the wise: Before joining the PPC as an agent, make sure that you can stand a high quantity of psychological trauma! Department of Mary Sues Lord of the Rings/Tolkien *The Original Series - Agents Jay and Acacia (25) *Agents Anne and Kate (9) *Agents Cassie Young and Nat Freidar(6) *Agents Ilarian and Vaniela (6) *Agents Aerilyn and Zera (4) *Agents Alana and Sarah (4) *Agents Car'rok and Tia Giltine (4) *Agents Chase Lopes, Mackenzie, and Nate (4) *Agents Jaster and Threnody (4) *Agents Krishna and Serenity (4) *Agents Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins (3) *Agents Fireblade and Keitaro (3) *Agents Jeanlily and Twain (3) *Agents Kazra and Rich (3) *Agents Amy and Brent (2) *Agents April, Ellipsis, and Scarg Marison (2) *Agents Jaz and Tick (2) *Agents Shada and Thalia (2) *Agents Caitlin and Sidh (1) *Agents Cheery and Fish (1) *Agents Emma Willow and Kate (1) *Agents Jane and Kwennyfer (1) *Agents Kage and Sakira (1) *Agents Krissy and Mae (1) *Agents Laire and Staff Elf (1) *Agent Laurie (1) *Agents Rebecca and Isabelle (3) (LINK BROKEN) *Agents Chana and Hal (2) (LINK BROKEN) *Agent Jasper (2) (LINK BROKEN) Anime/Manga *Agents Drake and Naomi (5) *Agents Teena and WyldeHorse (2) *Agents Branch and Tenki (Alternate Link) (1) *Agents Laih and Mimarhan (1) *Agents Karasunaki, Mariella, Matabei Shiganori, and Vania Gabriev (8) (LINK BROKEN) *Agents Gunny and Wayne (8) (LINK BROKEN) * Agents Sarah and Light (4) (LINK BROKEN) *Agents Cygna and Janet (2) (LINK BROKEN) *Kowareta and Risei (Yu Yu Hakusho) (2) (LINK BROKEN) Black Jewels *Agents Tamry and Angel (1) Bleach *Agents Kana and Cerrin (2) Division of Multiple Offenses *Agents Nenya Gabriel and Rosie Cotton Bomull (4) Doctor Who/Torchwood *Agents Emma Julia and Tasmin Haynes (17) NEW! May 30, 2010 *Agents Karma and Nemia (5) Freelance *Agents Foxglove and Laburnum (18) *Agents Crispin Reed and Maria Falcone (9) *Agents Katrina and Samuel (8) *Agents Alec Trevelyan and Kitty Callahan (3) *Agents Cali Still and Miah Arthur (4) NEW! June 18, 2010 *Agents Kayla Richards and Teek Virtanen (3) NEW! June 6, 2010 *Agents Ian Nahinu and Lee Keaton, (3) NEW! June 20, 2010 *Agents Alexis Green and Randall (1) NEW! June 2, 2010 *Agents Caroline Asleif and LJ Silverblade (1) *Agents Erin Mirestone and Maralys Deeppockets (1) *Agent Jill Greenleaf and Redd (1) Full Metal Alchemist *Agents Salix and Tanya Davies (1) Golden Sun *Agents Rob and Adrian (6) Harry Potter *Agents Aria and Polaris (3) *Agents Ekwy and Milano with intern Nea (3) *Agents Asher and Riddick (2) NEW! June 7, 2010 *Agents BriRi and Melissa (2) *Agents Lemon and Wren (2) *Agents Eileen and Jake (1) (NSFW/NSFB) *Agents Eve and Tothero (1) *Agents Hunter and Ronda (1) *Agents Jo and Shae (1) *Agents Magnolia Grey and Myfanwy (1) His Dark Materials *Agents Chelsea and Allie (4) Jossverse/Buffyverse *Agents Rhysdux and Honorificus (6) Labyrinth *Agents Star and Annalas (1) Legacy of Kain *Agents Martin and Mira (1) The Matrix *Agents Achren and Obsidian (2) Mossflower *Agents Shay Williamsand Rena Chang (6) Narnia *Agents Mika Sachiho and Kei Azumi (2) (LINK BROKEN) Phantom of the Opera *Agents Berou and Regina (1) *Agents Debris and Gammut (1) Pirates of the Caribbean *Agents Jira Foley and Schmuckleigh (5) *Agents Lothy and Rowyn (5) *Agents Gallowglass and Lena Montrose (3) *Agents Night Shade and Rose Thorn (2) Pride and Prejudice *Agents Will and Miriam (1) (LINK BROKEN) Sci-fi/Steampunk *Agents April Halloway Beethoven Sonata, and Lora Riker (1) Shadowlands *Agents Colleen and Twitch (2) (LINK BROKEN) Sub-Department of Rare Fandoms *Allison and Tasmin (44, of which 3 solo missions by Allison) NEW! June 6, 2010 *Allison and Steve (5) *Agents Infinity and Lócë (2) *Agents Loren Blue and Amelia Hayward (4) (LINK BROKEN) Tamora Pierce *Agents Kyra and Tormod (1) (LINK BROKEN) Troy *Agents Claire and Alison (1) Valdemar/Mercedes Lackey Agents Ryannaenthallia and Kestra Vethry (1) Video Game Division *Agents Kirsten and Tyler (8) *Agents Danny Richardson and Laura Dukes (3) NEW! June 15, 2010 *Agents Kara and Moni (2) Wheel of Time * Agents Louise and Roger (1) (LINK BROKEN) X-Men *Agents Sally and Cille (2) All-Purpose Department *Agents Brightbeard and Barid (1) NEW! May 28, 2010 Bad Roleplay Department *Agents Halley and Talia (2) (LINK BROKEN) Department of Angst *Agents Montbretia Tornquist and Lasa Nara (2) Department of Author Correspondence *Agents Ella and Claudia (7) Department of Bad Parody Troll Division *Agents Leelee, Marokee, and Saphie Ellings (1) Department of Bad Slash Lord of the Rings/Tolkien Bad Slash *Agent Thals and Aral (1) (LINK BROKEN) *Agents Luxury and Sean (0) (LINK BROKEN) Harry Potter Bad Slash *Agents Dee and Milask (3) Bad Slash Freelance Division *Agents Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains (49) *Agents Nin and Luxury (2) *Agents Dana Trent and Tarian Toran (1) *Agents Elaina Thyme and Sarah Vym (1) NEW! June 1, 2010 *Agents Xericka and Luxury (1) NEW! June 19, 2010 Bad Het *Agents Katie Cray and Gypsy Roberts (2) Mpreg *Agents Oscar Henson and Iza (4) Department of Fictional Psychology *Case Files for Agents (7) Department of Finance *Agent Rina Telcontar (2) Department of Floaters *Tawaki and his crew (38) *Agents Julyand Library (17) *Agents Chliever and Winston (8) *Agent Manx and Shadow (8) *Agents Miep and Rose/Ross (8) *Agents Ryni and Tirsaer (6) *Agents Archer and Sabbat (5) *Team Phoenix (5) *Agents Death and Random (3) *Agents Jet and Jicky (3) *Agents Jodi and Nadine (3) *Agents Kilauea and Sydney (3) *Agents Miriam and Rael(3) *Agent Murtagh and Titus (3) *Agents Constance and Steve (2) *Agents Flip and Rez (2) *Agents Gata and Ginger (2) *Agent Nytbloomer (1) *Agents Prod and Sean (1 image) *Agents Rena Chang and Shay Williams (1) *Agents Sara and Zach (1) *Agents Suicide and Ithalond (7) (LINK BROKEN) *Agents Twiggy, Scorpia and Brittany (2) (LINK BROKEN) Special Operations Division *Agents Cassiopeia Orange and Skuld Taipan (1) Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species *Aegis, Alagos, Entropy, Iodin, Kern and Logan (2) SIELU(Special Interdepartmental Elven Languages Unit) *Agents Elanor and Megan (3) *Agent Lambda (2) Department of Geographical Aberrations *Agents Dafydd and Selene (16) *Agents Narto and Louise (7) *Agents Takua and Jareth (1) Department of Implausible Crossovers *Agents Meg and Will (2) *Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen (3) *Agents Key and Hawthorne (1) Department of Improbabilities *Agents Alec Troven and Verra Rose (6) *Agents Turik and Tara (1) Department of Intelligence *Agent Architeuthis (5) Department of Internal Security Department of Internal Affairs *Agents Dúros Black and Irvine (1) **Due to the closing of Geocities, these stories are no longer available. Department of Internal Operations *Agents Justin, Peter Piper, and Nita Kerys (3) Department of Mary Sue Experiments and Research *Agents Cocoa and Powder Puff (1) NEW! May 6, 2010 Department of Misplaced Flora and Fauna *Agent Mel and Joe (4) Originally 5; one mission was lost after the website shut down. *Agents Branwen Beaton and Sophia Cole (1) Department of Operations Janitorial Division *Agent Gerrick (1) Department of Personnel *Agent Quen (0) *Agent Darius (1) Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology *Makes-Things, Department Secretary Tess, Agent Dann (4) *Agent Tyler (1) **Since the demise of GeoCities, the above stories have been moved here. AV Division *Agents Frenchie and Adam (2) Department of Technical Errors *Agents Mara and Isaiah (17) Department of WTF *Agents Mortic Wentway and Elanor Laison (4) Disturbing Acts of Violence Department(DAVD) *Agent Dour K (2) *Agent Ginmar (7) (Link broken! Help appreciated.) Department of Character Protective Services *Old DCPS (LotR) (Link broken! Help appreciated.) *Agents Nin Brandt and Pablo Dretti (5) * List of Protectors **Agent Tweed - Denethor **Agent Pythia - Legolas **Agents Alex & SilentStep - Boromir **Agent Eohric – Peredhil Section – Elrond, El Twins, Celebrian **Agent Millie - Thranduil **Agent Jiri & Feathers - Faramir **Agent Kaitlyn & Chelsea - Pippin/Merry **Agent Erin - Peredhil Section – El Twins **Agent Kara - Gimli **Agent BriRi - Eowyn & Eomer **Agents Katie & Wallace - Aragorn **Agent Alia - Haldir **Agents Swampy & Katrina - Celeborn **Agent Amandalyn - Arwen **Agent Jon - Gollum and Ents **Agent Thalia - Samwise **Agent R. Eaves - Gandalf **Agent Quen - Glorfindel **Agent Mica - The Nine Nazgul **Agent Hawkelf- Elros **Agent Spick - Sauron **Agent Monday – Silm Section Coordinator **Agent Jo - Silm Section **Agent Nin Brandt - Silm Section **Special Agent Lambda – Elf Foster Home **Special Agent Ringil – Smiter of Abusive Gits **Agents Veridian Green and Stevius - Narnia Film RPF (4) Miscellaneous PPC Writings *Suedom Andy and Saphie *Mary Sue, Sue Mary and the Broken Plot Continuum, Agent Nath (7) *The Lands of Midlearth DDR Freak *Ashes to Glory Yukai na Itazura *Canon Nursery School Ekwy *The Next Generation Oracle *Origins of the PPC Huinesoron *The Playscript Huinesoron *The Playscript: Episode II Huinesoron *The Playscript: Episode III Huinesoron *The PPC Radio Play **Part I **II **III Huinesoron, Julyflame, Sara *Misadventures of Jaycacia Huinesoron *The Reorganisation Huinesoron and Vemi *Cra shing Down Huinesoron *PPC: The Musical Ekwy *PPC Songs Huinesoron *PPC Songs and Carols The Boarders *PPC Holiday Songbook The Boarders *Official PPC Songbook Ella Darcy *Temple of Greyladybast Huinesoron *PPC General Store Leto Haven (Wraith squadron) *Cafeteria Workers M'rrahr and Gwen Hawkelf *PPC Poems Blayze Note: No MSTs, litmus tests, Mary Sue parodies, etc. are included. "Floaters" department agents are those that have tackled Mary Sues in multiple fandoms, whether or not they specifically stated that they are floaters. * = Huinesoron's "The Reorganisation" does have 20 chapters, but it is a story about Headquarters history, and doesn't contain any missions per se. Similarly, Andy and Saphie's "Suedom" contains 27 chapters, but the story involves only theoretical badfic. Last Updated: 7/27/08 Category:Lists Category:Websites